Infection
by XanderNA
Summary: When infection strikes, the Fazbear crew have to leave their home and travel through the big wide world. Will they survive or will they end up like a member of their old team? (They travel through the L4D2 campaigns in order)
1. Prolouge: Warnings

At first it was just warnings, things on the news that didn't even make sense. Then it became serious after a while. Recorded deaths in the newspapers, hearing the occasional gunfire around the pizzeria, heck someone even broke in to hide in the 'parts and service' room. I didn't think I'd had to fight one, Bonnie said that they're just from games. He was wrong.


	2. Here we go again

I run upstairs and I'm way ahead of the group. I know that this is a danger; I know that anything could push me back down again, but we saw the helicopter.

That was our ticket out of here so we've been fighting our way up here just to escape. I see the sunlight against the wall and I know and I almost there and a smile. My head pokes out of the doorway expecting to see a helicopter, expecting to see help, but there's nothing there. I look around for anything but I see nothing.

Until I notice that our escape is way up in the air and leaving us.

"Hey!" I shout as loud as I can, "We're still here, come back!"

Bonnie stumbles through the doorway and joins in.

"There're still people on the roof! Get back here!" he calls at the top of his voice. But it's no use. The helicopter flies away from us. Chica and Freddy come through the doorway last. Freddy has his arm slung over Chica's shoulder because of his injury. A…charger, I think that's what people have been calling them. It's a member of the 'special' infected group, and it's special in a bad way. They have different things about them, one can tear your wires out of your stomach in a couple of seconds and another one vomits all over you and attracts common infected like hell. Anyway, a charger barely missed him but it hurt his leg so he isn't able to walk without giving himself extreme pain.

"Where is it? Where is the helicopter?" Chica asked me whilst sitting Freddy down. I point way off into the distance.

"No way! It can't - we were so close!" she shouts her eyes welling up with tears. I hug her tightly.

"Lass, it's okay, it's okay please don't cry" I talk to her as if I were talking to a crying child. That thought brings back memories.

Bonnie is fuming with anger, you can see it in his face, and I know that he wants to kill zombies left and right. We probably are going to have some visitors anyway if Freddy has left a long oil trail right up thirty flights of stairs. You heard me, oil. Instead of blood, we have oil. Instead of flesh, we have metal. But living or not, zombies will kill anything that walk on two legs and that are trying to kill or avoid them.

That puts us on the list of their victims, the four animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I'm Foxy, the one that has been put out of order. Unloved by children but not by my friends, especially Chica. I love her and she loves me, we're together.

In the next ten minutes, Chica has stopped crying, Bonnie has started playing his guitar and Freddy is regaining his strength. It turns out that no zombies try to ambush us on the rooftop, that we have some time to spend before we go back into that whole 'rescue mission' plan.

"What do we do now?" Freddy asks.

"The helicopter looked like it was heading to the mall across town, there's an evacuation station in the mall." Bonnie replies putting his guitar away. I smile.

"You just won't leave that behind eh lad? I say addressing his guitar. He also smiles.

"It's the only thing to remind me of home…and it's a decent weapon" He says.

When we started off, we didn't have much in the way of weapons. The level of weaponry we had was from nothing, pipes, nailed planks, blades and then finally guns. I have a magnum pistol and it packs quite a punch. Bonnie has his guitar, Freddy an axe and Chica with duel pistols.

"So we have to go back down these stairs?" Freddy questions.

"I guess" Bonnie answers. Freddy lets out a long sigh.

"Well then, here we go again" Chica says and arms herself with her pistols.

After a quick repair on Freddy's leg with a repair box (which we had completely missed) we trek down about two flights of stairs before we realise something.

"Forgot about the barricaded stairs" I say. There's a door on the twenty-ninth floor and I decide to open it.

"We got company!" I shout as my first bullet hits a shoulder of a zombie killing it. The endurance of these zombies are pretty weak, they can die if you shoot it in the leg. Well, to be honest the special infected can be killed like that too but they have more endurance. I've heard of this one special infected called a tank. Apparently, its arms are a thick as tree trunks and as strong as them too. I don't want to run into run of those, not on my list of things to do.

Bonnie starts letting out steam by smashing a zombies head in with his guitar then spinning round and the doing the same to another.

"Behind you!" Freddy warns Bonnie. A hunter is ready to pounce Bonnie, but not before Chica can take action. She jumps in front of Bonnie and delivers a back-hand slap across the hunter's face. Next she empties three bullets of her pistol into the hunter's neck, and it slowly slumps to the floor. Freddy burrows his axe into the hunter's back just to make sure it's dead.

"Bit of an overkill don't ya think?" Chica says, and suddenly we're all laughing. But our laughter is interrupted by a boomer, big fat bastards that vomit all over you which attracts hordes of zombies to you from almost a mile away. It vomits all over Chica, Freddy and Bonnie and making matters worse Chica doesn't think and shoots it. The boomer explodes adding a new layer of ick to Chica; I'm shielded by her though so I haven't gotten much bile on me. She stumbles back and tries to wipe the bile from her vision, it's useless though.

I hear the cry of the horde and get ready to fight. I hold Chica's slimy hand.

"Get ready to fight lads!" I shout. The battle starts when the first zombie dies.


	3. A New Plan

Those next minuets feel like hours. The zombies come left and right coming from every doorway even smashing through some doors. The zombies swarm our position and for all I know we're killing them one at a time.

I can see Bonnie and Freddy swinging their weapons like there's no tomorrow, but it seems to be working. Chica on the other hand is missing almost all of her shots. I try to guide her with some of her shots but I'm too busy delivering my own. Finally, it gets tiring so I decide to throw a molotov. It bursts open spewing fire everywhere and I have to guide Chica away from the fire because she still can't see.

That seems to be the last of them.

"Everybody ok?" Freddy asks.

"I think we can all see now" Bonnie answers. Yes, the group vision is clear and it looks like we're ready to go. We head into a room where there's a few stray infected but we take then out swiftly.

"Uhh guys?" Bonnie says. We walk over to the table which Bonnie is addressing and see the giant map spread across the table.

"Holy shit" I choke out.

"There's only one city left, New Orleans" Freddy says.

"We gotta get to New Orleans and get the heck out of here" Chica tells us.

"That's the plan?" Bonnie asks, doubting it.

"That's the _only_ plan" I say to him firmly. We find another magnum pistol but nobody wants to take it. I find something else though, one fine katana. I slide the blade across my hand, still sharp. I throw my magnum out the window since I don't need it anymore.

"Please welcome to the stage, Foxy the samurai" Freddy jokes. When we turn I corner I'm greeted with what looks like a zombie in a hazard suit. I swipe my blade and it hits its side and the blade goes through the suit. 'This thing is sharp' I think whilst thrusting my blade through the see - through material of its suit and I pull out a bloody blade.

"What the heck was that kind of zombie?" Freddy asks. Chica examines the suit.

"That was a CEDA agent and they're fireproof." She asks.

"Wait did you just say fireproof?!" Bonnie gasps.

"Yes, yes I did" Chica answers. We're walking towards a barricade until a flash of light blinds us and an explosion lights a barricade on fire. Bonnie falls back and I manage to catch him before he tumbles to the floor.

"Perfect, a fire, just what we needed" Freddy says sarcastically. I look around for another way.

"We'll have to go out on the ledges" I say. Bonnie objects.

"Yes, and we'll be the perfect bait for chargers" He says.

"Look Bonnie, unless you want to be burned alive then that's the only way we are going to carry on" Freddy says firmly as he walks out to the window ledges. When there's an argument which nobody can solve, Freddy shuts us all up. I walk out onto the ledge and I regret looking down. We're take out the odd, stray infected stumbling out on to the ledges when we here a cough.

We all stop at the same time. Bonnie panics, smashes a window and jumps into the room next to us straight onto a bed. I scan every part of the ledge we are on but there's nothing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"False alarm" I say. I spoke too soon. The tongue wraps around my neck and I have about half a second before I get pulled of the edge. My metal fingers scrape into the hard concrete ledge and I am left dangling from one hand.

"Hold on!" Chica shouts and she fires one, two shots until her guns go click.

"Aw shit," Chica says and realises she forgot to check her ammo, "I need to reload!"

"We haven't got time for that!" Freddy shouts and accurately throws his axe into the smoker to ledge below. The smoker lets out a cloud of smoke and then it slumps to the floor. The strength of the pull at my neck weakens and I'm able to get another hand onto the ledge.

"Come on let's get you up on your feet" Freddy says and grabs my right arm while Chica grabs my left. They both pull me up and the tongue is still around my neck.

"It looks like a scarf" Bonnie laughs. I smile and before I toss it over the ledge, I slap Bonnie with it.

"Ugh! Ugh! It's sticky!" Bonnie shouts. We're all laughing and this time there is no boomer to interrupt us. We make our way downstairs until we come to another flaming barricade until I notice something.

"Hey, where's my health kit?" I ask.

"I think I saw it fly off your back when you fell off the ledge" Chica answers.

"Ah…ok" I say. Freddy manages to find a hatchet and we decide to trade my katana for his hatchet. The hatchet has a sharp edge and its handle is wrapped in black duct tape for grip. We search some rooms whilst killing infected and manage to retrieve some pain pills, a defibrillator and a chainsaw which Freddy takes. I have the defibrillator and Chica has the pain pills. We make our way through the corridor when we see an elevator. The bad thing is that's our only way down.

"Technically, you're not supposed to use an elevator in a fire…but I don't think that applies in a zombie apocalypse" Bonnie explains.

"You don't say" I answer whilst pushing the 'Ground Floor' button. The elevator doors close and the lift starts to go down.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help with the smoker earlier" Chica apologises.

"Lass it's ok, there's no need to be sorry" I reply. Suddenly, the elevator jolts to a stop and the lights go out. We decide to turn on our own flashlights because of the dark and smoke blinding us.

"The elevator made a pretty big sound when it stopped so expect the infected" Freddy says.

We manage to pry open the doors and walk out. The cry of the hoard alarms us but I spot two silenced sub-machineguns on the ground. I pick one up and shortly Chica does too.

"Let's give them some lead to chew on" I say and we all start defending our position.


End file.
